Planet Escape
is the 13th episode, and the Series Finale of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. This episode aired on February 23rd, 2008.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/story/story_13.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Planet Escape" Synopsis With Boris's destruction imminent, a final showdown between Rei, Kate, and King Joe Black commences, with the ZAP Spacy's (and Ultraman's) fate hanging in the balance! Plot Picking up where the previous episode left off, Boris is nearing its destruction after its Artificial Sun has been sabotaged by King Joe Black. Meanwhile as the ZAP Spacy scrambles to prepare to leave the doomed planet with their 53 Survivors, Rei has confronted Kate yet again in the valley where Ultraman has been trapped in by Alien Reiblood. As they prepare for their final battle, Kate tells Rei that his true form (which Kate had been trying to make him achieve since meeting him) is known as "Reimon," as well as that Kate was actually his older sister the whole time! With the formalities made, Kate summons her Zetton, while Rei summons his Gomora, and the two monster engage in fierce battle. Much like their previous fight however, Zetton proves to be the more superior of the two monsters. While Gomora is only barely able to match him physically, Zetton's barrier and rebounding abilities are more than capable of beating down Gomora with little effort. Meanwhile back to the ZAP Spacy and the Gostar Dragon, both parties are ready to take off and the 53 Survivors are stashed safely away in a cargo load being pulled by the Gostar Dragon. Only one problem remains however... Rei has not returned! Realizing what Rei meant when he said his farewell, as well as that the ZAP Spacy has only 20 minutes to safely escape from Boris before its Sun collides with the Planet, Hyuga and Haruna take off to go find Rei. Meanwhile during Gomora and Zetton's fight, Rei suddenly begins to feel the same pain that Gomora exhibits from being beaten by Zetton. Kate reveals that this phenomena is part of what is known as a "Reionyx Battle," which is when two Reibloods fight, they feel all the pain their Monsters exhibits when they are in battle against each other, including shared death. To Rei's horror, because Kate's Zetton is stronger than his Gomora, Rei is tortured by all of Zetton's painful assaults on Gomora and in danger of being killed along with Gomora! Hyuga and Haruna eventually arrive on the scene in their Dragon Speeders and they try to distract Zetton, allowing Gomora to try and regain momentum. However, their assaults are not enough and Zetton continues to brutalize Gomora with little effort. Then when Zetton gets distracted by Haruna, he attempts to finish her off with his Rebound Ray, only for Gomora to jump in the way and take the blast point blank! Having sustained heavy damage in their battle, both Rei and Gomora pass out, while Kate shows her disgust in Rei not wanting to accept his heritage as a Reiblood. Suddenly to Kate's shock, King Joe Black arrives on the scene and attacks her Zetton with a barrage of Energy Blasts! Unable to hide of it this time, Kate is forced to fight back as her Zetton and King Joe Black engage in a fierce battle of their own, with neither of them able to best the other with their abilities. Suddenly during their fight, Rei awakens! Revitalized by an unknown power, Rei transforms into "Reimon" for the first time ever! Additionally, Gomora awakens too, fully healed and transformed into a new form: "EX Gomora!" Kate, despite still being his opponent, is overjoyed to see that Rei has finally transformed, while Reimon unleashes EX Gomora against her monster and the robot. With his newly enhanced powers, EX Gomora easily turns the tables on both King Joe Black and Zetton without any trouble, demonstrating by impaling King Joe Black with his tail, badly damaging the Robot and leaving it incapable of fighting any further. Lastly with no more opposition, EX Gomora finishes off Zetton with a blast of his new EX Super Oscillatory Ray, which obliterates Zetton. Victorious, Reimon then turns to face Ultraman and tries to free him from his imprisonment by releasing a huge amount of his new energy. While mostly freeing the Ultra though, it is not enough to entirely free him as after exhausting his power, Reimon turns back into Rei. As Hyuga and Haruna are helping Rei back up, a dying Kate approaches them, congratulating Rei for finally being able to transform into Reimon. With her dying words, Kate reveals to Rei and the ZAP Spacy that now that Rei has awakened, he will be able to face other Reibloods in the Universe until he has inherited the title of "Reionyx," the Strongest Reiblood alive, as well as the home of Alien Reiblood itself. Kate then pleads Rei to win and inherit the title of Reionyx before dissipating into light, dead. As Rei tries to process what has all happened, he, Hyuga, and Haruna are forced to leave in a hurry as Boris's Artificial Sun is still on a collision course with the Planet. Rei however is hesitant to go as now that his true power is unlocked, he no longer deems himself as a human and refuses to stay with the Pendragon out of self-shame. Hyuga and Haruna however reiterate that Rei is still a member of the ZAP Spacy and as such, they accept him for what he is. Touched by their sentiment, Rei changes his mind and agrees to return after all. Returning back to the Pendragon (The Gostar Dragon had left earlier due to carrying the Survivors,) the Crew finally takes off just in time. Suddenly the Pendragon comes under attack by the crippled King Joe Black, which is still intact and functioning! The rogue robot, while unable to separate, refuses to let the Pendragon leave and is intent on letting it burn along with the doomed planet even at the cost of its own self. Suddenly, an unknown figure grapples with King Joe Black. It is none other than Ultraman himself! Hurrying to save the Crew in the Pendragon, Ultraman creates an UItra Slash and severs King Joe Black's arm off, dragging the Robot down along with him to Boris to ensure that it doesn't escape this time. The Pendragon manages to escape from Boris just in time as the Artificial Sun crashes into Boris, transforming the Planet into a Tiny Sun. The ZAP Spacy crew wonders if Ultraman was killed after it saved them from King Joe Black. Hyuga and Oki however remain positive that Ultraman survived and will return someday. Reuniting with the Gostar Dragon, the ZAP Spacy (along with Rei) celebrate their survival on Boris and immediately prepares to head back to Earth with their heads held high! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode did not feature the opening theme at the start of the episode. Instead, it is played at the end during the montage of the ZAP SPACY's time on Boris. *EX Gomora impailing King Joe Black with his tail is an homage to EX Gomora's finishing move that he performs in the video game, Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. Errors *Zetton is shown using his Rebound Ray in battle despite not having absorbed any sort of energy in order to create said-ray during his fight with Gomora. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Episodes Category:Episodes